


slip and slide through my world

by metonymy



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dreamsharing, F/M, Oral Sex, Stream of Consciousness, Surrealism, unrepentant smuttery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metonymy/pseuds/metonymy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's not sure if sex in a shared dream would be like this with anyone, or if being with an Architect is what makes it happen, or if it's just Ariadne being Ariadne again and gleefully skipping past every boundary and rule he ever thought existed. Originally posted at Porn Battle XIV for the prompts "experiment" and "twist".</p>
            </blockquote>





	slip and slide through my world

Arthur's not sure if sex in a shared dream would be like this with anyone, or if being with an Architect is what makes it happen, or if it's just Ariadne being Ariadne again and gleefully skipping past every boundary and rule he ever thought existed. She was surprised when he told her he didn't have a basis for comparison, the first time they talked about it. Then she pulled him in for another one of those searing kisses and he forgot about it entirely.

But now, as they come together in the grassy plain that was a beach that was a city street, where she kissed him under the arches of a monument, where the buttons of his shirt skittered into the sand, he thinks it must be her. Every time she dreams she changes everything around her, and Arthur isn't sure why he thought he would be exempt, peeling the scarf away from her neck and working at the fly of her jeans while she moans into his ear and the wind rushes through the trees. Is it dreaming that makes their clothes fall away so easily, that makes her already wet as he traces a finger along the cleft of her lips? Is it the drug connecting their minds that lets them anticipate each other's moves, that tells her exactly how to tug on his hair and that guides him to his knees? Gravity seems to slip and slide as he lays her out on a bed of flowers that cradle her, the scent of crushed herbs rising from under his knees when he kisses his way down her stomach and starts licking delicately at the folds of her lips.

Things must keep changing after that but Arthur starts to lose track, things drowned out by the scent of her skin and her taste in his mouth and how she writhes when he pushes his tongue inside. The boards under her back start to creak when he sucks on her clit and her cries echo in the huge dark space above them, her hips starting to arch towards him and the hand she has buried in his hair tugging ever more urgently. The footlights beside them suddenly fill the world with light as she shudders under him. For a moment Arthur thinks they might be floating, nowhere and everywhere, the uneasy falling sensation of a kick tugging at the back of his throat. He catches Ariadne's hips and holds her steady, licking carefully till she exhales slowly and tugs his hair again.

"We couldn't have just stayed in the bed?" he asks as he crawls up to lie beside her, the mattress thick and soft. Ariadne hums and flings an arm over his waist, pushing her face into the crook of his neck and kissing his throat lazily.

"Where's the fun in that?"


End file.
